Demonbane (Verse)
Overview Demonbane is a series of 6 novels and 2 visual novels by Nitro+ with mecha and Cthulhu Mythos elements. In 2006 a 12 episode anime titled Kishin Houkou Demonbane was aired. The anime is basically a retelling of the first visual novel Zanmataisei Demonbane with many things cut out or changed. The series focuses on a young man Kurou Daijuji, who once studied magic at the Miskatonic University but later quit due to a certain incident and opened a small detective agency. One day he receives a job from Ruri Hadou, the young head of the Hadou Financial Group, to find a powerful grimoire. On his search Kurou meets (or rather she falls on top of him) a girl named Al Azif, who turns out to be the Necronomicon - the most powerful grimoire. This fateful encounter changes Kurou's life forever... Power of this Verse Demonbane can be considered one of the strongest fictional continuities. It has Gods from the Cthulhu Mythos, including Outer Gods, Elder Gods and the Great Old Ones, as well as insanely powerful mecha with many broken abilities including Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, the ability to summon a literally infinite amount of copies of oneself, and many others. The verse also has one of the most broken weapons in fiction, The Shining Trapezohedron, capable of overpowering, banishing, and sealing outerversal gods. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Ragnar_Lothbrok123 Opponents: * SpiralMaster Neutral: * Matthew Schroeder Explanation The Demonbane Series follows a cosmology inspired by that of the Cthulhu Mythos, in which reality is multi-layered and follows a hierarchy of dimensional planes, and the Gods beyond all reality follow a hierarchy of their own. Humans are at the lowest level of said hierarchy, though some humans are capable of wielding great power on their own, and these are known as Sorcerers. With their magical power, they obtain Superhuman Capabilities, as well as various forms of manipulations, such as Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality & Dream Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation at it's lowest, most focused level, Existence Erasing and even Concept Manipulation. Putting simply, "Magic" is the art of controlling the information that composes an object, and therefore shaping / distorting said object. In Demonbane, all things that make up reality as a whole, be them physical, ethereal or even conceptual, hold the same origin in one primordial element, called 'Azathoth.' By wielding and shaping the 'Azathoth', mages wield and shape reality itself on a conceptual level. There are also the creations called "Deus Machinas", essentially giant Mechs capable of replicating, channeling and amplifying magical power. To pilot them, sorcerers require the assistance of powerful Grimoires, who in Demonbane tend to attain sentience and a physical form due to the amount of magical energy they contain. Demonbane has it's own multiverse containing infinite parallel universes, higher non-euclidian space and many other realities and realms. Finally, the Outer and Elder Gods exist beyond the entirety of existence, transcending dimensional space and time, causality, all concepts, all information, existing in the primordial Chaos from which all originate. As further evidence of this, Nyarlathotep is capable of effortlessly creating Klein Bottles, which are Infinite-Dimensional Multiverses, in which entire universes comprised of infinite space and time are no more than infinitesimally small particles in a higher-universe, which itself contains its own infinite space and time, and the cycles perpetuates infinitely. The highest Outer and Elder Gods, Yog-Sothoth and Elder God Demonbane, are so immeasurably above regular deities that those are to them like humans are to gods, with the former being the totality of existence, nonexistence and of the primal chaos, rendering all lesser deities infinitesimally small portions of him. The latter contains the sleeping dream-self of the creator Azathoth as his power source. Azathoth itself is even more powerful, as the entire Demonbane verse is his dream. For more thorough information about the series, please see our Demonbane Explanation Page. Notes Do not attempt to downgrade Demonbane based on Twitter comments from Jin Haganeya. He wrote the series 13 years ago, and has deviated greatly from the established scale with DYN Freaks, so he probably misremembers. In addition, his mastery of English is limited, which makes accurate communication difficult. We also do not know how serious he is, and Twitter is an extremely unreliable medium for in-depth explanations, etcetera. As such, we have to use the established original canon to estimate the power levels for the franchise. Character Profiles Humans: * Kurou Daijuuji * Ruri Hadou * Doctor West * Winfield * Metatron * Sandalphon Black Lodge: * Master Therion * Nero * Augustus * Vespasianus * Tiberius * Claudius * Titus * Caligula Grimoires: * Al Azif * Etheldreda * Another Blood Outer Gods: * Azathoth * Yog-Sothoth * Nyarlathotep * The Court of Azathoth Elder Gods: * Elder God Demonbane * Elder God Kurou Daijuuji * Elder God Al Azif Great Old Ones & Creatures: * Cthulhu * Cthugha * Ithaqua * Dagon * The Dunwich Horror Deus Machinas: * Demonbane (Zanma Taisei) * Demonbane Two Sword * Liber Legis (Zanma Taisei) Weapons: * Shining Trapezohedron Category:Demonbane Category:Verses Category:Visual Novel Verses